¿Jugamos?
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Sasha Potter encuentra un mazo de cartas en casa de los Dursley cuando es pequeña y, a partir de entonces, su vida empieza a mejorar.


**Desafío:** Dis Lexic (Lets-Play)

 **Introducción:** durante su tiempo con los Dursley Harry se obsesiona con los juegos y empieza a usarlos para resolver sus problemas, con su magia forzando la situación a su favor. Cuando llega a Hogwarts su habilidad con los juegos va haciéndose mejor hasta que es capaz de derrotar a Voldemort con nada más que una partida de póquer.

 **Reglas:**

— Harry está obsesionado con los juegos y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para practicarlos.

— Harry usa sus juegos para resolver sus problemas, como los Dursley, Dudley y Malfoy, por conseguir que hagan tratos que su magia les obliga a cumplir.

— Cualquier pareja es bienvenida.

 **Prohibido:**

— Harry luchando. Solo desea divertirse, así que, en su lugar, les desafía a un juego con apuestas altas y sus enemigos (normalmente) acceden... solo para arrepentirse poco después. Harry nunca pierde un juego.

— Harry asociándose con Dumbledore o Voldie. Solo quiere divertirse y no desea meterse en problemas.

 **Sugerencias:**

— Cruces.

— Harry encuentra una baraja de cartas, tablero de ajedrez u otro artefacto mágico para jugar sus juegos.

— Harry descubre una rama de la magia centrada solamente alrededor de juegos.

— Harry es un genio pero también socialmente torpe.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una baraja de cartas.

Esta baraja había sido una de las muchas cosas que los Dursley habían comprado a su hijo Dudley cuando se lo pidió y que este había abandonado en el momento en que dejo de interesarse por la misma. En este caso, Dudley no se había molestado en leer las instrucciones, por lo que se había frustrado al no saber cómo jugar y abandonó la baraja en un rincón de su segunda habitación, donde fue encontrada por la oveja negra de la familia, Sasha Potter.

Sasha, como hacía desde que había cumplido cinco y se había convertido en la sirvienta de la casa, estaba limpiando todo el hogar bajo la atenta mirada de su tía, Petunia Dursley, que buscaba cualquier excusa para destruir su autoestima como venganza hacia la madre ya muerta de Sasha, Lily Potter.

Sasha nunca había entendido esa actitud. Petunia afirmaba que su madre era una desempleada borracha que se había matado junto al inútil de su padre en un accidente de coche cuyo resultado había sido la cicatriz que tenía en su frente, pero la clara envidia con la que hablaba de ella le decía que su tía estaba mintiendo. Además, incluso si su apariencia era idéntica a la de su madre a su edad, le parecía incomprensible que hubiese transferido sus rencores a ella en lugar de haberse vengado de su madre cuando aún estaba viva.

Sasha estaba pensando en eso mientras sacaba uno de los libros que Dudley tenía en su segunda habitación, y que no parecía haber ni abierto, de la estantería para limpiar el polvo acumulado encima y, posiblemente, llevárselo con ella a la alacena que tenía como dormitorio para leer después de la cena cuando vio una pequeña caja de cartón apoyada sobre uno de los estantes.

Aprovechando que Petunia había ido a cotillear con las otras vecinas y no iba a estar en casa por un tiempo, ella la cogió y abrió antes de sacar las cartas para verlas mejor, preguntándose para qué serían. Dándose cuenta de que había un pequeño papel aplastado en el fondo del cartón, lo sacó y guardó junto a las cartas en un bolsillo.

Esa noche empezó a leer las instrucciones bajo la luz de la bombilla antigua que iluminaba la alacena en la que dormía y, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, en poco tiempo su vida iba a cambiar para mejor.

* * *

Vernon y Petunia Dursley maldijeron por lo bajo al bicho raro, sabiendo que su situación actual era culpa suya incluso si no sabían cómo lo había hecho.

Todo había comenzado cuando Dudley les contó días antes que la niña tenía una baraja de naipes con la que jugaba durante los recreos. Vernon se había preguntado dónde la había conseguido por un segundo hasta que recordó que le había regalado una a su hijo dos años antes, lo que significaba que la pequeña se lo había robado.

Cuando esta volvió a casa del colegio, Vernon la había agarrado del brazo con tanta fuerza que casi se lo rompía antes de preguntarle a gritos dónde tenía la baraja. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de pretender que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, la niña le había propuesto un trato.

Ellos jugaban una partida con apuestas existenciales. Si Vernon ganaba, ella recibiría una paliza y dejaría inmediatamente de hacer cualquier cosa que ellos no aprobasen primero por el resto de su vida, pero, si ella ganaba, ellos la tratarían como a un miembro más de la familia.

Vernon sospechaba que había gato encerrado, pero, dándose cuenta de que su oponente tenía que ser una novata y que él tenia más experiencia tras jugar varias partidas de póquer con compañeros de trabajo durante los descansos, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Tras diez minutos de partida Vernon Dursley había visto alucinado las cartas que su sobrina, y él solo estaba usando la palabra a regañadientes, le mostraba y dedujo que tenía que haber alguna clase de trampa, por lo que repitieron la partida.

Cinco jugadas más tarde Vernon admitió su derrota. Había revisado todas las cartas más de una vez para certificar que no estaban duplicadas, jugado con la niña desnuda para asegurarse de que no tenía nada bajo la manga y, incluso cuando jugaron mostrando sus cartas al otro jugador, continuaba perdiendo. Aun así, no pensaba cumplir su parte del trato.

El problema era que, aunque su mente lógica le decía que el bicho raro necesitaba una paliza, su mente emocional le gritaba que era familia y le hacía sentirse culpable por su comportamiento previo hacia la niña. Para su sorpresa, a Petunia le pasaba lo mismo ya que, sin que esta le dijese nada, detuvo a Dudley cuando este decidió darle una lección a la enana.

Entonces, unos minutos después, la mocosa había decidido enseñarle a su hijo cómo jugar y el comportamiento de este había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, dado que ya no la pegaba y incluso aceptaba su ayuda a la hora de hacer sus deberes.

Fue duro aceptar que su sobrina era mejor académicamente que su hijo, pero los Dursley se habían visto forzados a admitir que los profesores tenían buenas razones para decir que las notas de Dudley eran abismales. Además, ella realmente no les había pedido mucho y, ahora que estaban criando a ambos de la misma manera en lugar de mimar tanto a Dudley, incluso les parecía agradable hacerlo.

Ellos nunca se lo habían contado a nadie, pero siempre habían deseado tener una niña. Desafortunadamente, el nacimiento de Dudley arruinó el útero de Petunia y los celos que sentía por su hermana les habían impedido darse cuenta hasta que su sobrina los tenía bajo su control de que podrían haber cumplido su deseo criando a ambos como hermanos desde el principio.

* * *

Cuando Ron Weasley había conocido a Sasha Potter en el tren, este había pensado que sería fácil seguir las indicaciones de su madre y Dumbledore de que se asegurase que fuese a Gryffindor, la mejor casa de Hogwarts, a toda costa.

De hecho, se permitió pensar en su futura boda con ella, incluso si tenían que usar un contrato mágico vinculante para forzarla a ello, ya que les permitiría acceder a todo el dinero que tenía en Gringotts antes de su inevitable muerte a manos de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando este volviese de entre los muertos. Aunque se sentía algo culpable por ello, Ron entendía que ella tenía que morir a manos del Señor Tenebroso para que este pudiese ser derrotado para siempre y que su misión era asegurarse de que cumpliese ese destino.

El plan dejo de ser viable cuando, tras mucha insistencia por su parte, logró que Sasha jugase con él a una partida de ajedrez mágico. Ron había apostado varias ranas de chocolate pero Sasha, para su sorpresa y la de muchos compañeros que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor, había apostado que Ron sería honesto con ella y se convertiría en un buen amigo hasta sus muertes si ganaba.

Antes de que Ron supiese qué estaba pasando, la Niña que Sobrevivió había comenzado a ladrar órdenes a sus piezas negras y en unos minutos Ron solo tenía a su rey mientras que Sasha todavía tenía todas sus piezas sobre el tablero. Sudando y tragando saliva con nerviosismo, Ron ordenó al rey blanco moverse.

Un peón negro inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo y lo arrastró fuera del tablero.

Una hora más tarde Sasha lo arrastró a un aula vacía y le confesó que llevaba sospechando de él desde que se habían conocido dos semanas antes en la estación de King's Cross porque su madre había estado hablando sobre muggles en voz alta y, teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido alumna de Hogwarts y había enviado cinco hijos al colegio previamente, era muy improbable que se olvidase del número del andén en el que debían coger el tren escolar. Entonces la chica le solicitó que, como su mejor amigo, le contase qué estaba pasando realmente.

Ron había intentado mantener la boca cerrada pero le reveló el plan de Dumbledore y de su madre con todos los detalles, incluyendo la parte de su muerte. Nada más terminar se dio cuenta de que la partida, incluso si la había propuesto él, era parte del plan de Sasha para conseguir esa información, como el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa, que le recordaba mucho a la de un duende para ser confortable, mostraban.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba muy confundido.

Por un lado, odiaba a Sasha Potter, la hija bastarda de James Potter con la mujer que debería haber sido su esposa, con toda su alma y encontraba intolerable ser incapaz de detenerla después de que, tras su tercera clase de Pociones, hubiese aceptado jugar a una partida con esa maldita baraja de naipes que siempre llevaba con ella para hacer más tolerable la detención que le había puesto tras encontrarla a ella, una hija de muggles de Gryffindor y su apadrinado, Draco Malfoy, comportándose como si fuesen buenos amigos al creer que lo había hechizado de alguna forma.

Por el otro, Severus admitía que su situación actual era enteramente culpa suya, ya que había aceptado jugar con ella pensando que iba a ganar, y que, empleando esa extraña magia, Sasha estaba eliminando rápidamente la rivalidad entre los alumnos de las distintas casas del colegio, algo que ningún profesor o director había conseguido en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Naturalmente, este hecho había llamado la atención de su jefe, el director Albus Dumbledore, quien decidió ir directamente a la fuente para descubrir qué estaba pasando, lo que convirtió a Sasha Potter en la líder secreta de la comunidad mágica británica cuando ganó la partida de ajedrez mágico que el director había decidido jugar con ella.

Incluso entonces, todas sus acciones estaban mejorando su sociedad de una forma insospechada. Con Dumbledore habiéndose comprometido a ser más proactivo si perdía, el Ministerio de Magia estaba eliminando normas discriminatorias que llevaban siglos usándose y cualquier ventaja que el Señor Tenebroso pudiese tener si volvía de entre los muertos estaba desapareciendo tan rápido que Severus dudaba que le valiese la pena volver a Escocia. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasha ya había expulsado su espíritu del colegio en Halloween cuando este, que se encontraba poseyendo parcialmente al difunto profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, intentó robar la piedra filosofal a pesar de apostar en una partida de ajedrez mágico con Sasha que no pondría en peligro al alumnado, era cuestionable si realmente podía entrar en el colegio otra vez.

Como todavía faltaba gran parte del curso por dar, el director había contratado al perro sarnoso llamado Remus Lupin para cubrir el puesto, lo cual era solo tolerable porque Sasha claramente no deseaba tener nada que ver con él a pesar de ser amigo de sus padres bajo el razonamiento de que, incluso teniendo en consideración su enfermedad, no se había molestado en intentar contactar con ella mientras se encontraba con los Dursley. En cambio, al descubrir que Sirius Black, su padrino y el supuesto traidor de sus padres, nunca había recibido un juicio, convenció a Dumbledore de arreglar las cosas para que tuviese uno con Veritaserum usado en el mismo porque creía que su detención había sido muy irregular. Y, justo como ella sospechaba, resultaba que Sirius había sido incriminado por su antiguo compañero de clase Peter Pettigrew, quien, al igual que Sirius y James Potter, era un animago no registrado que podía transformarse en una rata.

Para cuando Sasha, que estaba en el Wizengamot siendo testigo del juicio, se dio cuenta de que la descripción de la forma animal de Peter coincidía con la de Scabbers, la mascota de Ron Weasley, esta ya había escapado del castillo. Afortunadamente, los aurores tenían suficiente evidencia de que Peter realmente era un animago y había fingido su propia muerte como para iniciar una búsqueda una vez que se decidió que Sirius ya había cumplido su condena por ser un animago no registrado y se le concedieron los derechos de custodia de Sasha Potter, aunque solo podría aplicarlos cuando pasase los seis meses de rehabilitación necesarios para volver a ser parte de la sociedad mágica.

Severus no estaba muy contento con ambas noticias, y tampoco apreciaba ser forzado a comportarse de una manera civil con los alumnos de las casas que no eran Slytherin. A pesar de ello, como todos los que habían hecho una apuesta mágicamente vinculante con la hija de Lily, había llegado a aceptar que disfrutaba más siguiendo sus órdenes, al igual que cada padre o alumno que pasaba por el despacho de Dumbledore a quejarse.

Por un segundo se preguntó no solo si el talento de Sasha era el «poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce» mencionado en la profecía, cuyo contenido completo le había sido revelado por Albus una vez que Sasha le puso de su lado, sino en cómo lidiaría ella con Voldemort cuando este resucitase.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort o Quien-usted-sabe, estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras miraba los naipes que tenía en sus manos.

Cuando volvió a Gran Bretaña gracias a su fiel seguidor Peter Pettigrew, aunque sabía que estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo porque literalmente era el único seguidor que tenía a sus disposición en ese momento, descubrió que todo lo que había escuchado sobre los muchos cambios que había sufrido la comunidad mágica británica en los últimos años era cierto, lo que le había hecho ganar una maldición _cruciatus_ a Pettigrew.

Después de que este último se las arreglase para liberar a su único otro seguidor que continuaba con vida y aún no lo había traicionado, Voldemort había planificado su retorno al detalle aprovechando la renovación del Torneo de los Tres Magos y todo le había ido bien hasta que su cuerpo había sido restaurado.

Tras varios intentos de llamar a sus antiguos seguidores sin éxito para que fuesen testigos de su triunfo sobre la niña que supuestamente lo había destruido, se dio cuenta de que su rival parecía quererle decir algo. Rápidamente ordenó a Pettigrew que quitase la tela que había metido en su boca para impedir que gritase y ella propuso jugar una partida mientras esperaban.

Normalmente respondería a una sugerencia tan estúpida como esa con una maldición _cruciatus_. Sin embargo, como ya había cumplido la mayor parte de sus objetivos hasta el momento y no sabía cuánto iban a tardar los mortífagos en aparecer, Voldemort decidió que era una buena idea para pasar el rato, por lo que cortó las cuerdas conjuradas que la ataban a la lápida de su padre y los tres se sentaron frente a la misma.

Las apuestas le habían sorprendido un poco, ya que Sasha Potter le había dicho que, si él ganaba, tenía derecho a hacer lo que desease con ella por el resto de su vida, pero, si ella ganaba, Peter Pettigrew se entregaría voluntariamente a los aurores y Tom Marvolo Riddle dejaría de existir entre los vivos.

Él había sonreído, pensando que, gracias a sus horrocruxes y a que había abandonado esa identidad más de cincuenta años antes, tenía la victoria asegurada. Además, no era como si ella pudiese obligarlo a matarse.

Tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. La niña era buenísima y Tom no estaba tan seguro de sus posibilidades, sobre todo porque notaba como la magia de su enemiga lo forzaba a no hacer trampas o simplemente matarla.

Finalmente llegó el gran final que decidiría el destino no solo de ambos, sino del mundo mágico. A regañadientes, Tom mostró las cartas que tenía.

Ella sonrió y reveló las suyas. Para su sorpresa, la frente de la niña se abrió y un líquido negro empezó a manar de la herida y manchar su cara, aunque Voldemort solo empezó a asustarse cuando escuchó un débil grito de agonía procedente de la antigua cicatriz que reconoció inmediatamente como el suyo propio.

La conexión que tenía con el resto de su alma le mostró que sus horrocruxes, los pocos que le quedaban, estaban autodestruyéndose poco antes de que sintiese en dolor de un millón de maldiciones _cruciatus_ y su cuerpo se derrumbase, muerto antes de poder incluso gritar.

Peter Pettigrew, más conocido como Colagusano, se resignó a su destino al ver a su maestro morir y, con un chasquido, desapareció del cementerio para entregarse, dejando a Sasha sola excepto por los cadáveres de Cedric Diggory y Voldemort y una enorme serpiente que pronto se enrolló cariñosamente alrededor de ella buscando una nueva dueña.

Sasha llevaba varios minutos acariciando al enorme reptil cuando el cadáver de Cedric soltó un gruñido y se levantó. Tras sacudirse algunas hierbas que se habían pegado a su ropa, Cedric dirigió su mirada a la espalda de la bruja y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—El plan requería la posibilidad de que intentasen librarse permanentemente de ti, por lo que no podías actuar como si esperases una emboscada —explicó Sasha mientras hacía aparecer ratones con los que alimentar a la serpiente, que le estaba lanzando cumplidos entre bocado y bocado—. Además, no parecías muy convencido cuando te expliqué cómo funcionaba el hechizo.

—Tienes que admitir que era difícil de creer que hubieses creado un hechizo que imitaba los efectos del filtro de muertos en vida por tres cuartos de hora y que se podía activar horas después de lanzarlo al objetivo en lugar de tener efectos inmediatos —replicó Cedric antes de sentarse junto a ella, que estaba mirando las estrellas—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué se activó segundos antes de que me tocase la maldición asesina?

—El guardapelo que te puse antes de que cogiésemos la copa era uno de sus horrocruxes. Cuando te moviste un hechizo que le lancé antes lo forzó a moverse hacia delante y recibió todo el impacto. Tras ello, el hechizo que te lancé se activó, haciendo parecer eficazmente que acababas de morir —explicó Sasha con una sonrisa—. Créeme, tuve que planificarlo todo con ayuda de Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick y muchos otros expertos que pensaban que el plan podía funcionar, así que estoy muy feliz de que lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Y si Voldemort no aceptaba tu propuesta? —cuestionó Cedric con preocupación.

—Snape me dio una poción de su propia creación que, si así lo deseo, transformaría toda la sangre que esté fuera de mi cuerpo en un ácido capaz de disolver granito durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Él usó mi sangre para construir su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que volvería a ser un espíritu con poca capacidad de afectar al mundo físico y conseguiríamos más tiempo para buscar y eliminar los horrocruxes que nos faltaban por destruir. En el caso de que decidiera matarme, su uso reflejo de la maldición asesina aseguraría que solo estuviese muerta por unos segundos, activaría los trasladores de emergencia que metí en nuestros bolsillos y tendríamos otro horrocrux menos del que preocuparnos —explicó Sasha con el mismo tono que alguien usaría para hablar del tiempo—. Por otro lado, nada de esto sería posible si no hubieses capturado a ese impostor a tiempo y nos enterásemos del plan.

—Cierto. Ya teníamos bastantes problemas con solo un Bartemius Crouch como para tener que lidiar también con su hijo supuestamente muerto —respondió Cedric—. Bueno, dejando de lado las habilidades de interpretación de Moody, ¿no crees que es hora de volver?"

—Sí, no serías un buen novio si dejases que Cho estuviese sola esta noche en su cama —dijo, sonriendo al ver a su compañero ponerse rojo como un tomate—. ¿Acaso es una mentira?

—No, no lo es —respondió Cedric—. Aunque tú y Neville Longbottom no estáis muy lejos.

—Créeme, hacer el amor con él ayudó más que cualquier clase de terapia que pudiese obtener en el mundo mágico a eliminar la falta de confianza que su abuela y el cabrón de su tío le provocaron con sus intentos de conseguir que hiciese magia. Además, es uno de los pocos miembros masculinos del colegio en los que puedo confiar incondicionalmente sin usar mis habilidades.

—Ya, porque los otros dos somos yo y Hagrid —contestó Cedric, haciendo que ambos se echasen a reír. Cuando terminaron agarraron entre los dos el cadáver de Voldemort, tocaron la copa que los había llevado al cementerio y volvieron al colegio llevándose a Nagini con ellos.

Años después, Nagini, que se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con la otra mascota de Sasha, la lechuza Hedwig, se sintió muy feliz vigilando a las crías que su dueña y el otro humano habían tenido con sus respectivas parejas.


End file.
